


like a girl loves another girl

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Compulsory Heterosexuality, F/F, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, Trans Female Ben Hanscom, some quality sapphic pining baby, there is a little Bill/Bev but only the canon kiss, who is only referred to as she during this due to not having decided on a new name yet, young losers club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Two girls in the final days before one leaves Derry forever. How will they deal with the love they feel and the secrets they keep?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	like a girl loves another girl

She tried her best not to cry as she trudged down the dirt path away from the girl she was in love with. She had known it was coming, known someone as wonderful as Beverly would fall for the hero, the leader, not the girl with a few pretty words and a shared taste for embarrassing music.

Not that Bev even knew she was a girl. Or would understand, see her the way she wants to be seen, love her like a girl loves another girl. Like Bev said she loves girls.

A month ago, they’d spent the day together, just the two of them, eating popsicles by the Kenduskeag.

Bev’s hair was blazing in the setting sun, the water glowing, and for once she believed that even Derry could be golden. Beverly laughed, long and hard, and swung her popsicle, a drop of orange landing on the freckled skin of her shin.

She bent forward, eyes skirting away from Bev’s, and before she even realized what she was doing, she laid her fingers along her leg, the pad of her thumb quivering against her muscles. It was something that wouldn’t have felt forbidden if Bev was not so heavenly and she herself was not so... well, everything. And if she wasn’t hopelessly, desperately in love with Beverly.

As her fingers froze on Bev’s warm skin, she couldn’t help meeting her eyes, cheeks on fire, reveling in the strange, foreign intimacy.

“I like girls,” Bev stammered.

Her fingers wiped away the sticky sugar in a jerk, pulling away, pulling back.

“Oh,” she said, not knowing if her heart should soar or shatter. “Okay.”

Bev shrugged and looked away, staring out over the water. “I just wanted to tell someone.”

“Oh,” she blinked, still unsure how to feel, “thanks for choosing me.”

Bev grinned and took her hand. When she finally turned back to confront those bright blue eyes, Bev said, “You mean a lot to me. You know that, right?”

She nodded. She didn’t have it in her to ask what exactly that meant.

And now she turned back, and Bev was kissing him, and she supposed she’d figured it out. She meant a lot to Bev. Just not in the way she wanted to.


End file.
